where are you
by speckles
Summary: will hibiki spill or what? *chapter 2 up* truths revealed
1. where are you

Disclaimer: Vandread isn't mine :D  
  
--------------------  
  
Hibiki ran far away from Duero. He was hinting him again about some red-haired girl.  
  
"Baka! What is he talking about?! What red-head!?"  
"Alien-san!"  
"Dita! Wh-h-at do you want?"  
"I heard you talking about something with red hair. Are you talking about me!?"  
  
Suddenly Dita didn't seem that stupid after all, Hibiki thought.  
  
"Huh? Nothing! You're just hearing things!"  
"Um...ok. Oh yeah! I made food for you!"  
"Huh?!! Food? No...I must resist!"  
"Here Alien-san! It's really good!"  
"AaaAAaaaaH!!!!!! Is there no mercy!!"  
"(giggle)"  
  
The aroma of the food spread and opened up all his senses. There was no sign of hope for our protagonist!   
  
"Aaaah! Just give it to me! (gulp gulp gulp)"  
"Just promise you'll unite with me okay, Alien-san?"  
"Whatever!! Says who!? Of course not! Never...ever! I don't ever want to be with you with anything!"  
"______"  
"Dita?"  
  
Dita disappeared. Hibiki stopped eating. This was different. Was this some new game? He kept his guard just in case Dita was ready to attack him. He waited for what seemed like ages.  
  
"Dita?"  
"D-I-T-A-?-!-!"  
  
"What if I said too much! Darn! It wasn't that mean...well it was...wasn't it." Hibiki said in his head. He searched for her while eating the last of his food. He decided to look first at the canteen. There were some people there but not all...not Dita. Hibiki decided to check her room. A place he dreaded but this was no time for being annoyed. He pressed a few buttons and the doors opened. Inside he spotted something...was it Dita? ...it was...nothing! Her room was empty.  
  
"Where can she be?"  
"Where would she run to?"  
"Ah! the garden!"  
  
Hibiki ran towards that area. An area he knew was good for thinking and just getting away from it all. He knew that all too well. He expected her to be leaning on the balcony railing. She usually did when she was troubled.  
  
Surprise! No one was there. "Where else would she go?" he thought. Hibiki walked slowly to his room, clutching his bento box -the food container- tightly. "Did I really do it this time? But I always tell her stuff like that. It's not my fault! She's just really... really... well, yeah I guess it is my fault. Honestly I'm in denial! I suppose she couldn't take it anymore. What if she kept it all bottled up inside!"  
  
In his room, Hibiki took his "pillow", the one from Dita. He held it tightly. Suddenly, he found the sudden urge to go on looking for her. He went to the engine room, where Parfait and Duero were. Dita liked to stay with Parfait but not today. He checked the canteen again and went to Ezra. He thought he went everywhere but she was nowhere. Hibiki was getting nauseated and he felt like he ran all over the ship, which he really did. He decided to go see Paiway, even if he'd rather see Duero but he knew the doctor was busy.   
  
Hibiki dragged his aching body to the sick ward. His eyes were getting blurry and sleepy. He looked for Pai but headed instead towards a girl sitting on one of the beds. Her back was facing him while she folded some sheets. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat beside the girl and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh!" the girl said surprised.  
  
She turned her head slowly and tried to identify the face resting on her.  
  
"Alien-san!!"  
"Huh? D-di-ta? Dita!"  
  
Hibiki lifted his head to see if she was real or if he was just really sick. It was her! She was smiling..."Huh? I thought she was mad at me?" he thought but before he could speak, he found his head resting on her again. He looked for her the whole day, literally and he only had one meal, that was Dita's surprise breakfast-in-a-bento-box. In Hibiki's standards, this was good enough a reason to be really sick!  
  
Dita just stared at the sleeping man's head on her shoulder.   
  
"Um, ano... Alien-san,"  
  
Too late he was in a deep sleep. She just smiled. "Alien-san is so kawaii!" she said in her head. She knew that if he heard her say that he'd go ballistic. Dita continued to do her work for Pai while trying to balance the weight of on her shoulder.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hibiki woke up just in time for dinner, figures... but he didn't move. He just blinked a lot to keep his vision clear. He knew somehow that he didn't want to move. There was a fragrant smell around him and it just seemed so right to be there. It took him a while to realize who he was leaning on.  
  
"Dita!!" he said surprised as he stood up, embarrassed about what he just did.  
"Alien-san, are you okay? You fell asleep and I thought it would be better not to wake you."  
  
Hibiki just stared at her. She was different. She looked at him with this serious gaze. She didn't seem like the ditzy girl she was a while back. (no offence to Dita, I just mean how she acts sometimes)   
  
"Alien-san?"  
"Ah... oh yeah what?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
"Nothing, you're acting strange."  
"Me, no... of course not!"  
"Hai! Do you want to eat now?"  
"Yeah! I'll go now... um... I mean let's go."  
  
The two walked together to the canteen. Surprisingly, there were no feuds. Dita just kept smiling and talking a bit. She was just a bit quiet because she felt awkward with Hibiki. He was acting stranger than usual.  
  
Hibiki was quiet but he did reply to her few questions. He didn't try to run away or escape from her this time. It felt weird but now he just wanted to stay beside her. Hibiki knew it was just too strange and the thought of her made him blush. He felt so embarrassed and for once shy around her. He couldn't help but be quiet although he wanted to explode with all the feelings consuming him.  
  
-------------------  
  
In the canteen, he made sure he sat beside Dita. She smiled at him but she seemed uneasy.  
  
"Dita, are you ok?"  
"Yeah... are you?"  
"Of course... I just... never mind."  
  
He fought in his head about telling Dita how he felt now even if he didn't understand it. But he didn't have the guts. Somehow thoughts of Duero's experiment crept in. "Should I? No! But..." he debated in his head. He was looking down at his food the whole time when he decided to face Dita... Wait where are you? She was facing the other side getting ready to stand up. An aching feeling filled Hibiki instantly. It hurt a lot especially in his chest and his stomach felt weird. "Where are you going?!" he screamed mentally  
  
"Dita!" Hibiki said as he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm just getting cake."  
"Oh... sorry."  
  
"Alien-san is acting so weird. Since when did he care if I left or not? What's going on?" Dita said in her head. She walked to the buffet table and looked back at him. He was looking anxiously at her. "Hibiki..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Will Hibiki spill the beans? Why did Dita disappear? We'll see :D  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Thanks a lot to Bluemermaid3280, Aoiri and Bishounen Lovah! for reviewing my first story :D  
Please review...just want to check my progress. 


	2. spill the beans

Disclaimer: again I don't own Vandread  
  
Part Two: Spill the Beans Already!  
  
"Alien-san is acting so weird. Since when did he care if I left or not? What's going on?" Dita said in her head. She walked to the buffet table and looked back at him. He was looking anxiously at her. "Hibiki..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Dita was surprised. That name never came out of her mouth. There was some kind of longing when she spoke it. The name made her heart pound faster and so much feelings seemed to revolve around it.  
  
Hibiki watched her carefully. She was giddy as usual but restrained in a way. She didn't pester him but she did make him laugh. He was blushing again. "I just have to think about her and I blush completely! I must have self-control! No... wait. What if she's really mad? And what if she's just hiding it from me with her smile? Oh No! Shit! Why the heck did I do that!!?" he thought in his head.  
  
Dita returned with her cake. She sat beside him and stared at him. He was looking at her. His eyes where full of pain and determination. "What is wrong with him? He's acting so strange!" she thought.  
  
"Ano... Dita?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I talk to you? It's important. Um... but not here maybe somewhere more quiet."  
"Huh? But we can always talk anywhere, what's so important? Whatever it is, it has made you all jittery."  
"No, not here. Please Dita!"  
"O-ok-kay."  
  
Hibiki looked so serious but she could tell he was suffering on the inside. "How do I ask her?" he thought. This was going to be one long conversation. They left the canteen and headed to the garden area.  
  
In the garden, Hibiki led Dita to a spot on the soft green grass and they sat there. The stars twinkled down on them brightly. There was an awkward silence among them. They just stared at each. They were blushing madly but it wasn't obvious in the dark. The lights had been closed already since most of the crew were sleep. Hibiki knew he had to speak, somehow. His heart was begging him to scream out for her. He wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly and know she'd never leave him again.  
  
"Dita? I ... really need to ask you."  
"What?"  
"Why did you disappear a while ago? I looked all over for you! If it's because of what I said, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. It was a -----."  
"What are you talking about Alien-san?" Dita said cutting in.  
"Huh? Aren't you mad at me? That's why you left, isn't it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Then why did you leave?"  
"I went to help out Pai. I promised I'd spend the day with her. I left just when you were eating the food I gave you. I didn't disappear! I know I usually watch you eat but I had to leave. You don't like me watching anyway!"  
"No... I ... um" he was stumbling on his words.   
  
He felt guilt crawl all over him. "Darn!" he thought. "What to say? How do I explain?" He noticed the irritation in Dita's voice. It was mild but it was detectable. He suddenly sank into depression. "She does hate me!" He looked into her eyes but she looked away. He looked at her with curiosity. Her expression was a mixture of embarrassment, irritation and sadness but which one was she feeling? He had no idea.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she murmured.  
"For what?"  
"For what I said. Sorry! I don't know where that came from... um."  
"I know where it came from. From the place inside you screaming with hatred for me."  
"No, Hibiki! Ooops... um I mean... Alien-san."  
  
He froze in shock. "Hibiki? Is that what she said? Since when?!." He looked at her. She was trembling but not from the cool air wrapping around them. She was suppressing tears! "No!" He couldn't take it anymore! It hurt too much to see her like that especially because of what he said to her and what he built up inside of her all this time. He reached for her and held her close.   
  
She was wrapped in his arms. She knew she should have been shocked but it felt too good. Too good that she just couldn't control her tears anymore and had to cry. She loved the feeling of safety and comfort in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. At that moment he held her tighter. She never felt better in her life but she knew this was so risky.  
  
Hibiki felt her grip on him go tighter as well. He wanted to kill himself for putting her in this painful situation. "I'm such a jerk!" he screamed in his head. His eyes were getting watery but he did his best not to let the tears fall.  
  
"Dita" he said, still holding her. His voice was shaking.  
"Yeah" she said quivering too  
"I'm sorry! I... I..."  
  
Hibiki broke down crying on her shoulder.  
  
"No! It's okay, Hibiki."  
"No it's not!! I hurt you and I'm so sorry! I was trying to hide my vulnerability. But that is no excuse! I should have never have done this to you. Especially you!"  
"Vulnerability from what?!"  
"Um... well... I'm totally defenseless from loving you."   
"Hibiki!? I don't understand."   
"I mean it. I just can't stop loving you even if I don't always show it. You are the only person who has seen me and accepted me for me. The only person who actually cared for me. Dita... I love you so much! And it hurts me to see you in pain, especially when I caused it with my stupidity!" he said hugging her even tighter.  
"Hibiki-kun, I love you too!" she replied while looking dreamily into his eyes. "Really?!"  
"Yeah, I have always loved you but I thought you never would. It's strange that men and women are not together when it feels so right. Do you think we're breaking the rules? And we might even be punished or ridiculed? I don't mind but you might get upset."  
"I don't care Dita. Not anymore. I love you and I don't care if I have to even die for that cause. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you or hearing you! Who cares what rules there are? I'll break them all to love you!"  
  
The two stared at each other smiling. They were both blushing but that didn't matter. Dita slowly bent her head down trying to hide the blush. She was never as happy as she was now! Hibiki smiled and he put his head down to try and see her face through the curtain of shiny red hair. All of a sudden Dita jerked her head up and... smack! They stared wide-eyed at each other. Their lips were against each other! It was pure coincidence! Dita couldn't move. She couldn't even breath! Hibiki was the same as well. He didn't know what got into his head but the thoughts of her soft red lips were driving him crazy. He gently pushed on her lips and gave her a small kiss.   
  
They pulled back and both were so shocked. He kept on apologizing to Dita but she wasn't listening. She held her lips gently trying to remember the feeling. Strange enough, she liked it. It was some forbidden gift that men and women never knew about or just forgot.   
  
She looked up at Hibiki. He looked kinda scared about what she would do to him after his surprise attack. Dita smiled and in an instant they were lip-locked again but Hibiki was in such shock that he opted to speak and he opened his mouth. Dita smirked when his tongue accidentally hit her lips. They stopped instantly and looked at each other.  
  
Hibiki just giggled and gently pulled her back and he gave her a kiss. Only time can tell how their kiss evolved but for now at least they were very happy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Weeeeeeeee! Yey! I'm sorry! It's so dramatic! Hope it was good though! Please review. At the very least thank you for reading! I'm grateful for you're niceness! :D   
  
to all those who reviewed, thank you so much!  
  
  
thanks to cool camzy blue, shinseifuji, dark_angel and kim-chan! hope you guys like this part! 


End file.
